1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a recording apparatus for printing an image such that the printed image is protected by a protective layer, and more particularly to a printer capable of printing an image such that the image printed on a recording medium such as a tape is covered by a protective covering tape, or such that the image is protected by the recording medium per se.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A tape printer for printing on a tape rather than on an ordinary recording sheet is known. The tape printer usually has a tape feeding device for feeding the tape in its longitudinal direction, and a printing mechanism for effecting printing on the tape.
However, this type of tape printer does not have a function of protecting the printed surface of the tape. The printed image on the tape therefore tends to be subject to partial or complete erasure due to rubbing or frequent contact of the printed surface. Further, the printed image may be blurred or erased due to exposure to some chemical materials. For example, the printed tape segments are stuck on bottles which contain pharmaceuticals, in order to identify the contents of the bottles. In this case, the printed surface of the tape segments used as such labels may be exposed to the pharmaceuticals. In any event, the image printed on the exposed surface of the tape may be partially or totally erased, blurred or otherwise influenced by the environments.
To overcome the above drawbacks, a recording apparatus is proposed as disclosed in laid-open publications Nos. 60-13551, 61-31260 and 61-148064 of unexamined Japanese Patent Applications. In the disclosed recording apparatus, a desired image is printed by recording means such as a thermal print head, on a transparent recording medium such as a transparent film sheet, by means of an inking material such as an ink ribbon, such that the printed image as viewed in the direction toward the printed surface is laterally reversed with respect to the corresponding nominal image normally viewed by the reader.
The laterally reversed image printed on one surface of the recording medium is seen as the nominal image when viewed through the thickness of the medium, in the direction toward the other surface of the medium.
In the recording apparatus of the type indicated above, the recording means is positioned on the operator's side with respect to the recording medium, namely, positioned so as to print an image on the surface of the recording medium which faces the operator. Accordingly, the printed image as viewed by the operator is laterally reversed, and the operator feels difficulty in perceiving the printed image.